


Like Or Like Like

by tuckercraig



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Feelings, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuckercraig/pseuds/tuckercraig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here you have two people who are known to go after whatever they want with no fear, yet they can't do that with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Or Like Like

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate summary; Josh is the weird boy who has an unconfirmed thing going on with Sam.

Your friends would have thought you were crazy if you told them about you and Josh. There's nothing wrong with him - he's a human being just like anyone else and you like to tell yourself that if your friends have a problem, they're not really your friends, right?

Although, that other part of you says that you should flaunt him around no matter what anyone says. Another part says it's just no ones business.

However, if there's not much to flaunt, it's not a big deal. You and Josh have some.. Unspoken connection. There's something obviously there, you just haven't discussed it. But the thing is, you feel as if you don't _have_ to. You both just know.

Here you have two people who are known to go after whatever they want with no fear, yet they can't do that with each other. Even when they know exactly what they want. You're sure this has to do with the whole Butterfly Effect thing that Chris is always talking about. One small move can create such a big outcome and you're not sure if you want to deal with the consequences if something doesn't go right.

But then there's that anticipation and fear if you don't go for the choice that you want. You can either talk to Josh, or you can leave it. You'll never know unless you try.

You tell yourself that you're going to talk to him today. It's a Saturday, the both of you have no school, and if things don't go well, you can skedaddle yourself back home and not have to go on the rest of your classes with the embarrassment that you actually put yourself out there.

You roll over in your bed and grab your phone. Smiling at the text he sent you the night before ranting on about this stupid movie he was watching, you just shake your head and ask him if he's up for hanging out.

It's a normal occurrence for the both of you to text back and forth all through the night, or in general, throughout the entire day. There's never no "goodnight" text. You both talk until you fall asleep, that's the way it is. A part of you loves that. Makes you feel good having someone there until you fall asleep, and then have them there when you wake up. As soon as you wake up, the conversation is still going. You continue it, and go on with your day.

About twenty minutes later, after you have had a shower and picked out some clothes for the day, your phone vibrates. It's Josh, saying yes, he's up for hanging out, then asking why you haven't commented on the ridiculous film he ranted about. You laugh and put your phone back down.

You change into your clothes and brush your teeth really quick, deciding on giving some time to put some makeup on. Yes, it's a Saturday, but you think that if you're about to commit your feelings to some boy, you might as well look good when you do it.

It's not for him, as much as it's for you. You never believed in dressing up and looking good for other people. Look good for yourself. If it's a confidence thing and makes you feel powerful, then so be it.

You grab your house keys and wallet and head out. Since Josh lives at the other side of town and the fact that the weather isn't one hundred percent awesome today, you grab a bus to his place. You love the rain. You just don't love walking in it. And besides that, trying to walk that distance to get to Josh's house just may be a little outrageous.

The bus ride takes nearly thirty minutes, but once you're in the right part of town, it takes ten minutes for you to powerwalk the rest of the way to your friend.

When he opens the door to greet you, you can clearly tell who got more ready this morning. (You.) He still has his pajama pants on and a sweater. It's cold, you're at his house, it's just _you_. It's understandable. A part of you feels a little happy that he doesn't feel the need to impress whenever you're around. Yeah, you both flirt back and forth, but once again, it's just you.

He moves out of the way and you walk passed him with a smile. His house is probably one of the biggest in his entire neighborhood. He lives in a community, so that kind of says it all, but the more that you've been spending time with him, the more you've gotten used to it. The first few times you've visited, you couldn't remember which hall the bathroom was down, where the kitchen was, or where his room was, but you've adjusted.

"The parents aren't home?" You ask, wiping your shoes on the rug before you step any further into his house.

"Nope."

"Sisters?"

"Out with their friends." You just nod and head up the stairs, him following behind. Once you get into his room, you note that it's totally obvious he was just laying in bed and waiting for you to arrive. You laugh.

"Lazy much?"

"It's a Saturday.. If I don't actually have to get up and do anything, I should be able to stay in bed as long as I want." He says with a shrug, huddling back under the covers. You smile and he scoots back, lifting the blanket up as an invitation for you to get under with him. Kicking your shoes off, you slide off your coat as well and then you're crawling under with him. Is this the opportunity you came here for? The moment to speak to him? Maybe.. Or maybe you'll allow yourself to be comfortable for a bit. Don't want to ruin the moment _too_ soon.

It's not like you to procrastinate, but this is Josh we're talking about.

His arms slide around your waist and you think your entire body just melted. You feel like you've turned to mush as you get pulled against him. This is normally about the time where you feel the need to kiss him.

The part where the both of you nap together and cuddle is a normal occurrence. That's what you were talking about how you have this unspoken bond and it's as if you're both a thing without confirming it. Occasionally, you two will kiss, but it's a quick thing that never gets talked about. Two friends sharing a casual thing.

You don't want this to just be two friends sharing a casual thing.

That's why you should speak up.

Currently, his face is nestled into your neck and his grip is pretty tight. You find it a little amusing - whenever he's latched onto you, it's as if it's the last time and you're not going anywhere. You shift, despite the hold on you, and you string your fingers through his dark hair. He peaks an eye open at you and you smile. "You're like a koala." You mutter, resting your chin on top of his head.

He chuckles, running his fingers over your hips. That makes you shiver. Every time he does that, you feel like sinking into him. You know he does it on purpose. Whenever he runs his hands along your body, it causes you to arch into him and he laughs every time. You think he does it because he knows the control he has, and that's a thing he craves a lot. You don't mind, though. If it's him, it's okay.

It's silent for a few moments and you break it by speaking quietly. "So.. Are we going to nap all day?"

"Maybe. Is that what you want?"

You just shrug. He inhales, dragging his hand along your thigh and you're brought tight against him once again. "Is there something you would like to do?" He asks, and it's not in his normal tone. It's in that flirty tone he uses, voice low and your faces are centimeters apart.

"Maybe..?"

"Tell me what."

This is it. The opportunity again. You feel like you have floating options above your head and several paths you can chose but you don't think right now is the moment you want to get deep.

You swallow hard, shifting against him. "You know what I want to do." You insist playfully, deciding on the witty route as you slide your thigh over his hips. He grins, grabbing you by the ass and the next thing you know, you're flipped over on your back and he's hovering above you.

He grabs at your shirt and immediately you sit up enough to help him get it off you. Next goes your bra, your pants, then your underwear. It's almost as if he was eager to get you naked, but you don't care, because you would be lying if you said you weren't eager, too. You actually make a comment on how you're the only one naked and you start tearing his clothes off as well.

The last piece of clothing you remove of his gets thrown to the floor then he goes right on to pushing you back down on the bed and shoving his body against yours, kissing you hard, with a firm grip on your body.

You can feel how hard he is by the way he grinds his cock on your thigh and you can't help but moan into his mouth. "...You have a condom, right?" Your voice cracks as the two of you break away for a moment, and your face feels hot. How embarrassing.

He nods, reaching over to his bedside table. He pulls open the drawer, rummaging through it, and finally he sits back, condom in hand. You watch him as he opens the package, tossing the foil aside in the garbage. He rolls the condom onto his cock, then his gaze is back on you.

"You've done this before, right?" He asks.

You shake your head in response. You are aware that he's done this before, because you two discuss everything to the point where there should be no secrets between you. However, you don't mind. This is Josh. It won't be a mistake, you don't think. You're not scared right now and everything about this moment feels right.

Josh just nods his head and positions himself back between your legs, running his hands up and down your thighs. He presses a kiss to the corner of your mouth. "Just let me know if you want to stop at any point." He mutters.

"I know." You reply, confidently. You hook your arms around his neck and pull him down closer, bringing your legs to wrap around his hips. He rocks back and forth slowly, grinding into you once more and the feeling has you gasping a bit.

He slides a hand down between the two of you, and you lock eyes with his as you feel him start working a finger in you. You bite your lip, attempting to keep your breathing under control so you don't make too much noise.

You know that there's no one home - he said so, but a part of you doesn't want to be dramatically loud with him at the moment if someone did happen to come home. 

Leaning your head onto his shoulder, you gently rock your hips in time with how he moves his finger in and out of you. You give a muffled moan as your own fingers grip into his shoulders. "I _really_ want you right now." You mumble, resting your face into his neck.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"How bad?"

You smack him on the arm and he laughs. "Yeah, I know." He grins and you hate it. But he pulls away so you're able to lie back again, looking up at him. "Remember what I told you?" Josh asks, shifting closer as he positions himself.

"I do." Your mouth parts, causing you to inhale deeply as you feel him start to sink in. Your immediate reaction when you think you're freezing up is to clutch onto him again, arms tight around his neck and he holds your thighs apart as he gently rocks in and out. There's words of encouragement muttered by him until he's all the way in. He actually doesn't pause, though, and you're glad. For a moment you felt dry but that quickly changed once he picked up the pace.

Once he finds his rhythm, he takes that as a chance to lean down and now he's the one with his face nestled in your neck. Your hands move up to his back and you hold him against your chest as he thrusts into you. When you hear soft moans and hums come from him, you don't know why that makes you feel so good. Maybe for the fact that they're because of you.

Every time you think you've regained the stability to move your hips along with his, he starts hitting into you harder, causing your legs to turn to jelly. You gasp every time he hits that spot just right. When you tell him you're close, he moves faster, making it impossible for you to think straight. It's impossible for you to actually stay quiet when you do orgasm, letting out a moan into his chest as you hold onto him tight. He keeps moving, allowing you to ride it out until he spills into the condom.

Josh lets you calm down a bit before detaching himself, deciding it would be a good time to get rid of the condom, for safety reasons. As soon as that's done, he comes back to your side to scoop you back up and once again latch himself to you. You think about the goal you had for coming to his house today, but when he starts kissing you all over your face and rubbing his cheek onto yours, you think maybe you don't have to bring it up. Maybe, there's something already there and you guys were where you needed to be all along.

　

 


End file.
